f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Jarno Trulli
|birthplace = Pescara, Abruzzo, Italy |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Retired |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 1997 Australian Grand Prix |firstwin = 2004 Monaco Grand Prix |lastrace = 2011 Brazilian Grand Prix}} Jarno Trulli (born July 13, 1974 in Pescara, Pescara, Abruzzo, Italy) is a former FIA Formula One World Championship driver, who claimed one win from his 252 starts. Trulli's triumph at the 2004 Monaco Grand Prix came at the height of his career while racing for , with who he would become a fairly consistent point scorer. Trulli began his career in with , although he would leave the team to join before the end of his debut season. The Italian racer would stay with Prost until the end of the season, claiming a maiden podium finish at the European Grand Prix, ahead of a two-year stint with to replace the outgoing Damon Hill. His next move came at the start of the season, with Trulli joining a revamped Renault effort once their deal to purchase went through. In three seasons at Renault, Trulli claimed a race win, only to be dropped three races before the end of the campaign after a series of poor performances. took the opportunity to sign the now veteran Italian racer, where a series of impressive qualifying performances led to the famed creation of the "Trulli-train" in the mid-field. In five full seasons, Trulli would only manage to add to his podium count seven times, despite qualifying in the top five consistently. Toyota's withdrawal at the end of the season left Trulli without a drive, although he was soon given an offer from the newly formed Lotus Racing effort, taking over as their lead driver. His final two seasons in F1 would be spent running at the back of the field, with the Italian celebrating his 250th race start with a nineteenth place finish at the 2011 Indian Grand Prix. After becoming a test driver for in , Trulli called time on his racing career, before getting persuaded to enter the FIA Formula E Championship during its inaugural season. Forming his own team, named the Trulli Formula E Team, Trulli rediscovered his old qualifying form. However, his time in FE would be short-lived, with Trulli and his team having to withdraw from the 2015/16 Formula E season, leaving the Italian racer in retirement once again. Early career Jarno's parents were great motorsport fans and he was named after Finnish Motorcycle champion Jarno Saarinan. Due to his fathers motorsport enthusiasm Jarno began karting at an early age. Trulli quickly managed to win the Italian Karting Championship and then the European Championship. These strong performances earned him a drive in the German Formula 3 Championship with the KMS Team where he won the championship in his first year of Formula 3. Formula One Career 1997: Minardi Trulli's success caught the eye of the Minardi F1 Team where they signed him for a years contract in F1 alongside Japanese driver Ukyo Katayama. Trulli consistently managed to finish his races while at Minardi (however, one time at Imola, his car broke down on the formation lap), bettering the more experienced Katayama. When driver Olivier Panis broke his legs at the , the newly found team run by former F1 World Champion Alain Prost announced they were looking for a replacement for Panis until he recovered; Trulli immediately signed for the ever improving and more competitive Prost team. 1997–1999: Prost With Prost in 1997, Trulli managed to finish five times out of seven in the top ten with his first ever points finish at the . After Panis returned from his injuries, Trulli did not continue to drive for the remainder of the season. Trulli eventually signed for the team for the following season in . His season was hampered by the unreliability of the Prost AP01, and he secured a points finish at the wet . Things started to improve for the team in . Despite finishing in the points only two times, he secured his first podium finish at the , finishing in second in a chaotic race. 2000–2001: Jordan After an impressive season at Prost Grand Prix, Trulli signed for to replace the retiring Damon Hill. 2002–2004: Renault In Trulli secured a seat at the Anglo-French team under a long-term contract to personal manager (and Renault manager) Flavio Briatore. He was outclassed by his teammate Jenson Button during the season. In , he could only achieve a single podium finish at the , in which he finished third. For the season, Trulli's performance went very good for the team, scoring a pole-to-win at the . But on the second half of the season, his performance started to fall off, and he was sacked three races before the season ended. 2004–2009: Toyota After being sacked by Renault, he managed to get a seat at for the remaining two races of the season, eventually signing for them for . At the 2009 Brazilian Grand Prix, Trulli was fined $10,000 for being angry towards Adrian Sutil. After the Toyota F1 team folded, he signed for the newly-formed team. 2010–2011: Lotus Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Race Wins Career Results | |15th| |10th|8th| |7th|15th|10th| ||||3|15th}} | |11th| |9th| | | | |10th|12th| | |13th| |12th|1|16th}} | | |7th| | |7th|9th|7th| |8th|12th| | | | |7|11th}} | |15th| |12th| | | | | |9th|7th| | | |13th|12th|6|10th}} |8th| | | | | |11th| | | | | | | | |8th|12|9th}} | | |9th|10th| | | |8th| | | |8th| | | | |9|8th}} | | |13th| | | | | | | | | | | | |33|8th}} | | | | | | | | | | |11th| |9th|10th||11th|12th|46|6th}} | | | |10th| | | | |9th|14th| | | | |13th| |15th|43|7th}} | |9th|10th|17th|11th| | | | |12th|9th| | | | |15|12th}} | | |15th| | | | |13th|10th|16th|11th|11th|13th|13th| |8|13th}} | | | |10th|13th| | | |9th| | |16th|13th| | | | |31|9th}} | | | | |13th| | |17th| |13th| |14th|12th| | | |32.5|8th}} |17th| |17th|15th| | |21st|16th| |15th|19th| | |13th| |19th|21st|0|21st}} |19th|18th|18th|13th|16th|20th| || |14th|14th| |19th|17th|19th|18th|18th|0|21st}} Notes es:Jarno Trulli Category:Living people Category:1974 births Category:Italian Drivers Category:1997 Début Drivers Category:Minardi Drivers Category:Prost Drivers Category:Jordan Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Lotus Racing Drivers Category:Jarno Trulli